


My Lights Not That Dim...

by Schroder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crying Kagami owo, Deadly Assumptions, M/M, Takes place in chapter 39
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schroder/pseuds/Schroder
Summary: Aomine didn't mean to make him cry... But seriously, who cries over loosing a one on one?





	My Lights Not That Dim...

**Author's Note:**

> (⊙_⊙) <\- Look it's Furihata

“Your light… is too dim.” Aomine said as he dashed past Kagami and made a basket. He landed back on the ground and wiped his forehead. He waltzed over to his discarded jacket slipped it back onto his shoulders. He heard a quiet… sobbing noise? He turned around to Kagami, who was in fetal position on the floor, crying.

 

Aomine walked over to him a crouched down. He poked his two-toned hair. “Uh, you alright there?”

 

Kagami slowly looked up at Aomine with tear filled eyes. “I-I’m not really that bad at basketball, am I?”

 

Aomine felt a pang in his chest. Kagami was kind of cute. _Is it weird to think someone who’s crying is cute?_ Whatever the answer to that was, Aomine felt the need to comfort the shorter boy. He awkwardly patted the other’s head. “I’m sorry? I didn’t mean to make you cry or anything.”

 

“It’s just...” _Please don’t talk too much._ “I really tried my best to win against you, and then you just go and say something like that! I’m really trying my best you know?” Tears started streaming down Kagami’s face once again.

 

Aomine’s eyes widened. _I don’t know what to do! How do I comfort people??_ Aomine got up from his crouching position. He held out a hand to Kagami, and he looked at it with really sad eyes, as if he was thinking _why is he being so nice?_

 

_Why is he being so nice?_

Kagami hesitantly took the hand, and rose from his spot on the ground. He wiped away a few stray tears. “Why are you being so nice?”

 

Aomine scratched the back of his head. “I just feel like it, I guess?” Never mind the fact that Kagami might have been the cutest person he’s ever met. Forget the creeping urge to hug him and never ever let go. And he was definitely not blushing. No, he just felt like it. “I still feel kind of bad, so, what can I do to make it up to you?”

 

Kagami looked down at his feet. Aomine followed his gaze, and noted his basketball shoes. Kagami had a good sense of style, and it looked like they were the same size. “You could, maybe, buy me some food? From Maji Burger? It’s not far from here.”

 

“Doesn’t seem like too much.” Aomine draped an arm over Kagami’s shoulder. “Let’s go tiger.”

 

“D-don’t call me that!”

 

Aomine glanced in the other direction. Kagami was probably making a cute face, and Aomine certainly didn’t need to embarrass himself by gaping at the other’s face. He instead thought about his wallet. He hadn’t brought too much money with him, he didn’t think he’d need it.

 

_Meh, how much can this guy eat anyway?_

**Author's Note:**

> (⊙_◎) ❤ 〣(⊙_⊙)〣 <\- Now it's AkaFuri


End file.
